The Four Street Corners
by transistortion
Summary: Four People who live on four street corners. All across from each other. Sasuke, Temari, Sakura and Kin. Crazy stuff. Please read, I can't really summarize this!


**I just needed to write this...**

**My partner in crime, Katrina, Called me up a few weeks ago...**

**We were bored...so we decided to make up a story.**

**A story about 4 very unpopular and unwanted people to society:**

**Anthony Cappucio**

**Nicole Deroches**

**Elizabeth Spzkowski**

**And**

**Juliana ElHousan.**

**Anyways, she said a bunch of quotes from mean girls and other random things...**

**So...I am going to use what she had said...**

**ANYWAYS...**

**Yeah...**

**Here are the characters:**

**Anthony Cappucio Sasuke Uchiha**

**Nicole Deroches Temari**

**Elizabeth Spzkowski Umm...Sakura haruno!**

Juliana ElHousan Kin Tsuchi 

**Well... anyways...**

**On with the story!**

The Four Street Corners 

By:

Kristen K.

&

Katrina L.

Chapter 1

Sasuke, the Lollistarian

Once upon a peachy and dandy evening, there lived four people on four street corners. Sasuke Uchiha, Temari, Sakura Haruno, and Kin Tsuchi. Sasuke was equipped with a rubber ducky and a sippy cup, Temari was armed with her ungodly moose sweater, Sakura had Cardboard cut-outs of Jesse McCartney and Hillary Duff, and Kin had the holiest of all weapons, a very pointy pencil and a pencil case. Everybody thought they were friendly and perfect neighbors; oh, but how _**wrong they were... **_

In fact, the disliked each other with a great intensity. Why you ask? Well, I'll tell you why; and you should be grateful to know such intriguing knowledge. They all hated each other because they had never received a housewarming gift from each other. They had received gifts from the people that lived in boxes, but they were very unappreciated.

One time, there was a rotten banana peel lying in the middle of the street corners. Sasuke happened to have such an intense lust for the banana peel that he jumped on it, sliming the front of his ungodly blue, high collared shirt. As the slime went down his shirt, he screamed, like no other**_ woman_** has screamed before. "Oh screw the street corners! I'm going to be a Lollistarian!" He screamed. Running around in pink and yellow spandex pants and bowl cut wigs, green legwarmers. killing pirates, resurrecting Elvis, killing tacos, worshiping pencil gods, and killing tree huggers screaming the power of youth is being a **Lollistarian.**

**Sasuke had happily skipped along...and then suddenly...saw a vision...a vision of the pencil god.**

**"Oh mighty pencil god, what shall I do for you?" Asked Sasuke, as he kneeled before the pencil god.**

**"Sasuke Uchiha, my newest follower. You will make a revolution." Said the pencil god.**

**"A revolution?" asked Sasuke. **

**"Yes...you will sing a song. A song about how super you feel. And teach everyone about how to become as super as you." Stated the pencil god.**

**"A song about how super I am...alright!" Sasuke exclaimed.**

**He ran off, to somewhere everyone would be...**

**The Mall.**

**He had gotten to the heart of the mall, the food court.**

**Everyone was enjoying the entertainment. **

**After a song was done, they applauded.**

**"Thank you, thank you. Next up, we have- ME, ME!" A strange man wearing pink and yellow spandex pants interrupted the man.**

**"Err...you!" he said as he pointed to Sasuke. **

**Sasuke ran up on stage. **

**"Alright everybody...I am going to sing a song about how super I am!" Sasuke had said in a Big Gay Al voice.**

**Everybody gave him an odd look.**

**Sasuke had cleared his throat, and the pianist started playing.**

**_Bombs are flying, _**

**_People are dying..._**

**_Children are crying; politicians are lying too._**

**_Cancer is killing,_**

**_Texaco's spilling..._**

**_The whole world's gone to hell, but how are you?_**

****

**_I'm SUPER!_**

**_Thanks for asking!_**

**_All things considered I couldn't be better I must say!_**

**_I'm feeling super! _**

**_No Nothin bugs me,_**

**_Everything is super when you don't you think I look cute in these pants? (a/n: Yes I know, it's supposed to be hat, but oh well...)_**

**_I'm so sorry, Mr. Cripple,_**

**_But I just can't feel too bad for you right now!_**

**_Because I'm feeling, _**

**_So insanely super,_**

**_That even the fact that you can't walk can't bring me down!_**

**_I'M SUPER!_**

**_NO NOTHIN BUGS ME!_**

**_Everything is super when you don't you think I look cute in these pants- these matching legwarmers!_**

**(Chorus)**

**Yes he's super and he's proud to be gay!**

**_..Wait...WHAT!_**

**everything is super when you're _GAAAAAAAAAAAY!_**

**_NOO!_**

**Sasuke had sang about how super he was...**

**But most of the audience thought he was gay.**

**"WE WAN'T TO BE SUPER! HOW DO WE BECOME SUPER LIKE YOU!" The audience had shouted.**

**Sasuke was awestruck.**

**Being gay was actually..._super?_**

**Then...Sasuke decided to give out the greatest advice he had.**

**"Well...to be super like me, you must be a Lollistarian, must be gay, and..." Sasuke thought for a minute. "And never have sex because you will get pregnant and die! Don't do it in the military position, don't do it standing up, just don't do it, promise? Okay, here you go." Sasuke continued as he grabbed 500 boxes of condoms and threw them out to the audience.**

**Yes.**

**Sasuke has started a revolution.**

**XD**

**XD**

**XD**

**Omg...that was soo fun to write!**

**XD**

**Well, tell me what you think.**


End file.
